


Squidmas Blues

by MarioMisc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, CW for sexual harassment but only in chapter 1, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I’m insane plz send help, I’m very sorry Marina, Mild Fluff, Pearlina, fluff in the beginning, prompted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: An unfortunate series of incidents at a celebrity Squidmas party turns Pearl and Marina’s lives upside down.(Discontinued, don’t read. Sorry for the quality.)
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Squidmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKatScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/gifts), [Yassasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassasa/gifts).



> Prompted by KitKatScribbles and Yassasa, and fleshed out by me.

“How do I look? Handsome, right?” Pearl posed in her red dress in front of her similarly-dressed girlfriend as the two prepared to go to the annual celebrity Squidmas party. 

Marina chuckled. “Charming as ever, sweetheart. C’mere!”

Pearl sprinted to her love’s arms and Marina picked her up and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. The two tilted their heads against one another as they became suddenly infatuated.

“You look really pretty,” Pearl said as she went to look into Marina’s eyes. “I swear, you’ll stand out from all those generic-ass rich fuckers!”

“Now now, this is someone else’s party, Pearlie.”

“Point is, I want  _ you  _ to make sure you show yourself off during this damned thing! No more shy Marina!”

“I can’t help but get shy around so many famous people…”

“And I don’t blame you but… c’mon, I’m sure you can if you just think of em as equals.”

“They don’t know… the  _ species thing  _ yet, and most of them are more powerful than us, Pearlie. There’s higher statuses than ours, remember.”

“Pfft, those statuses are boring! We’ve got the best! We get to sing and dance till we faint! We get to be on the news every five seconds! And look, nobody’s gonna figure out you’re an Octoling. You blend in perfectly!”

“I’m just… never certain.” She sighed. “Look… just be respectful, yeah? And  _ stay away from alcohol _ .”

“Geez, Marina! I’m three years your senior and you’re out here acting like my ma! Just cuz you’re ten million feet tall doesn’t mean you get to boss the petite gals around.”

“I’m just looking out for you, love. Last time you got drunk at a party, you started making out with the wall thinking it was me.”

“ _ OKAY, BUT ONLY ONE TIME!!!! _ ”

“That’s wrong, though. You got drunk at the party before that too, when you stole the lesbian pride flag at the house and started running around the neighborhood with it screaming how much you loved me.”

“UGH, my lady! Lemme live! I’m in my twenties, babe!”

“You’re lucky you don’t get arrested because of this stuff, baby.”

“The cops don’t care if a feral squid is running around! That’s what feral squids do!”

“Just… please. Be mindful. For your loved one?” Marina gave Pearl a worried look.

Pearl’s face softened. “Alright, fine, but just cuz I can’t stand seeing your beautiful face so sad. That damned thing could be a weapon sometimes.  _ BUT _ , I need  _ you  _ to promise to not be timid! Mingle! You deserve to be happy, baby.”

“I’ll… try my best, sweetheart.”

“Good.” Pearl kissed Marina on her chin. “Now, we’ve got a party to get to! Let’s go! To the car, I am carried!”

—

Marina came out of their car first, and immediately blushed as she saw how crowded the party was.

“Now now, before we enter,” Pearl said as she left the car and went beside Marina, “we need to establish two things. One! Remember to think of these folk as equals. Get that blush off your face, unless it’s for me! Two! We need to make a grand entrance, so carry me so I can yell above everybody!”

“Pearlie, I’m pretty sure this party is formal.”

“Formality? Around  _ me _ ?! Pfft, only when I’m alone with you, Marina. I’ve gotta show my usual side:  _ FUCKIN INSANITY, BAYBEH! _ Now, CARRY FERAL SQUID!!”

Marina couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re too adorable to not satisfy.” Marina picked up the small Inkling and carried her to the door, but stopped right in front of it and moved to the left. Sighing, she said, “Just… promise to calm down if they ask you too, please…”

“Yeah, I know. I just feel like bringing some extra life to this party, y’know?”

“I’m not sure if they really want anymore than what they already solicited.”

“Marina,” Pearl grabbed her girlfriend’s face and brought her closer to her’s, “you love me, right?”

“Of course I do… You’re the love of my life.” Marina’s blush darkened.

“So you trust me, right?”

“I do… You just… don’t have the… greatest judgement sometimes, babe… and I love you for who you are… There’s just a time and a place.”

Pearl cringed at Marina’s tense face. “I… guess I’ve been a bit too nuts tonight. Sorry, heh heh, I just get a bit too bored with myself.”

“Hey, I said what I said. I love you for who you are.” Marina gave Pearl’s forehead a nice kiss. “Now, we’ve got a party to attend, yeah?”

Pearl laughed. “Yeah, we do, love.”

The two walked into the house.

Inside was much warmer than outside, and everybody was predictably dressed as formally as one possibly could be.

The girls shook way too many hands and settled down near some other musicians. To Pearl’s annoyance, Marina was still fidgety and blushed, but Pearl knew not to bring it up.

They talked about many things, but mainly just about their careers and relationship. Well, it was really Pearl who did all of the talking, as Marina only chimed in with the occasional nod and short comment. The poor Octarian couldn’t help herself.

Then, all of a sudden, some man walked by the minglers. He was this nineteen year old with a smug expression on his face, the son of one of the older, richer actors.

Then, the man just stood behind a plant and stared at Marina.

The conversations continued the same as before but… that kid just stared and stared and Marina’s blush grew darker and darker, and her movements became increasingly erratic. Her facial expression devolved slowly into worry. She couldn’t cause a scene, but she had this man staring at her… and Pearl didn’t seem to notice a damn thing. She was too into the conversation, and assumed Marina’s expressions were from nervousness stemming from her social anxiety, not the fact that a dude was stalking her.

“Um…” Marina finally, shakily said. “I need to use the bathroom, so please excuse me.” Marina quickly ran away from the minglers into a distant hallway. There wasn’t a bathroom there. There were only closets. Turning around to try another hallway, Marina saw… the man instead. The startled Octoling nearly jumped.

The man slowly walked towards her, continuing to look right into her eyes as Marina attempted to keep whatever composure she had left.

“You have really nice eyes,” he said calmly.

“Uh… uh… th-thank… you…” Marina took a few steps backwards.

_ Keep this under control. Keep this under control. Don’t cause a scene. Don’t cause a scene. _

He started walking up to her at a faster pace and put his hands up. Marina’s face turned into sheer terror.

“Uh…”  _ No. Keep your composure, Marina. “ _ I appreciate that you find me pretty… but… I’m not really… in  _ the mood _ right now… for anything… like that… but… maybe… later…?”  _ Just so this guy doesn’t pounce on me for denying him _ ...

…

The guy didn’t care. He kept walking and as Marina’s face grew more and more stressed, so did a certain other Inkling’s face.

Pearl has went to the hallway Marina went into a little after she initially got up, and walked right in on Marina’s polite decline. She didn’t know what to think.

_ Did I… just walk into Marina… _

...

_ No.  _

_ No way. Marina loves me, right? _

The small Inkling left to a corner and thought about it more. 

_ Marina… said she was up for later time with that guy… Was she bluffing? _

Pearl then remembered the events of earlier, and thought about how… annoying she seemed to come across as. Marina showed barely any irritation, but… it could’ve been internal…

Pearl was constantly getting in the way of things. She started putting all the pieces together… All those times of mischief and drama… all that risky behavior… No shit she’d fall for someone else eventually! Pearl thought she was too much of a pain in the ass!

Sudden panic overtook her, as well as shyness. Pearl couldn’t bring herself to talk to Marina now. She was too scared of the damned awkwardness that would ensue.

Meanwhile, the guy continued approaching Marina. “St-St-Stay away, p-p-please…”

The guy ignored her.

“I’m… asking you… please… to stay away…”

“Please…”

“Sir, I…”

Marina didn’t know what to do. Was she to use physical force to get this guy away? Was she to give in just so he could be satisfied and leave? She couldn’t do the first one because it’d cause a ruckus, and the second one could cause her to lose her dignity.

But… losing one’s dignity… can be worth it if it helps a loved one, does it?

Marina just prayed someone would come into this dead hallway.

So, once the guy got too close to not act upon any longer, Marina, tearing up, gave his cheek a quick peck.

Though she thought she was sparing herself from future pain in the process, she couldn’t help but be filled with despair. Her warrior spirit lost to some smug nineteen-year-old, because he happened to attack at the worst possible time.

The plan had actually worked, as the guy then ran away, damn near leaping with joy to everybody’s confusion, though people didn’t seem to think much of it. Everybody knew it had nothing to do romantically with the fact that Marina was there. It was likely just some autograph or something else, right?

Everybody except Pearl thought that.

Everything simply made sense to her.

On her way back to the minglers, Pearl took one of the entire container of wine for herself.

Marina shakily walked out of the hallway, intending to find another bathroom. She walked very slowly, still freaked out about what just happened. Cod, she just wanted to go home…

She walked for a while and then saw Pearl drinking wine.  _ Wine?!?! Wh-Wh-Why is she drinking wine?! She wouldn’t just intentionally defy me, would she? I know I’ve been a nervous wreck throughout all of this, but I’m not doing that by my own will! Or… is the urge to drink wine just too strong to resist?! Or… did she see that I…  _ Marina silently gasped. Nobody seemed to notice her right there.  _ She doesn’t think I cheated on her and don't love her, does she?  _ Marina took a moment to think.  _ N-N-N-No… That’s impossible! She knows I don’t like boys and… that I’m completely enamored by her! Does she not notice how much I LOVE HER?! I’m ALL OVER HER!! It’s… simply not… possible at all… Pearl must just be submitting to her urges unintentionally. She must not be able to handle being sober! Has she been drinking behind my back somehow?! This could be a real big fucking issue! Shit! _

Marina desperately walked around the house at a faster pace, still trying to find a bathroom. She couldn’t handle being around so many people anymore.

She eventually finally found one, but… it was occupied. She just couldn’t  _ take any of this anymore _ . She decided to kill time by looking back at Pearl again, only to see that she wasn’t in her usual spot anymore. With her fears growing by the second, Marina erratically looked around and walked throughout the house again, begging to find an answer.

When she found one, she wished that she was in the fucking ground.

There Pearl was, flirting with an Inkling lady near a table. The lady was giving in, and Marina knew that the lady  _ knew  _ of their relationship. She wasn’t giving in in a pressured manner either. She clearly  _ fucking  _ loved it, and it was clear that Pearl was drunk.

_ This poor woman couldn’t resist getting drunk, and now she’s being seduced by this… this… _ Marina was ready to beat the shit out of that lady, and her feelings were only worsened when the lady kneeled down to give Pearl a smooch… on the lips.

Marina’s eyes watched in horror as this woman took advantage of her girlfriend. In spite of trying to keep her composure when someone was trying to hurt her, Marina didn’t give a crap about any sort of composure when it came to defending a loved one. Her emotions take over and kill any rational thought in her.

Hastily, she grabbed the woman’s shoulder and yelled, “ _ HEY! What do you think you’re doing to my girlfriend?! _ ” She quickly got the attention of many at the party, but Marina was so pissed that she didn’t even notice.

The woman stood upright and said, “Darling, this girl here is your girlfriend?” Pearl looked at them both with shock. “Why, that’s impossible. How could a gifted person like her date an Octari-”

“ _ Shut up, you fucking bitch! _ ” Marina held nothing back, as she punched the damned lady right in the side of her face, causing her to lose her balance and fall against the table behind them.

Marina ran up to them as a crowd gathered around the scene, yet without anybody brave enough to confront the furious Octarian. Her fists trembling, Marina picked up the woman she just beat up by her clothing and yelled in her face, “ _ Who the hell do you think you- AUGH! _ ” Suddenly, Marina was punched back by the woman, causing her to lose her grip on her clothing. The lady suddenly jumped to her feet, and went nuts on Marina.

The next few minutes was one of the most painful events in Marina’s life. The lady punched and punched and punched, seemingly randomly targeting multiple parts of her body. Marina was so taken aback by shock and the utter pain she was experiencing that she was completely unable to fight back. Marina started to screech and flail her limbs out of pure emotion.

_ AAAAAH, stop! Stop! N-N-Not this…! I can’t handle this pain! Please, Pearlie! Somebody! Get me out of here! _

Suddenly, Marina’s head started getting bashed onto the table, and each time was a quicker and harder landing, with Marina’s screaming growing louder and louder.

_ This lady is insane! Is… Is she going to kill me?! PLEASE… help me!! _

The lady then pulled Marina’s head away from the table, and led her out of the door before throwing her out of the house. As Marina flew in the air, she faintly heard the door close before she finally lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry Marina


End file.
